


Begin Again

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Not Klaine Friendly, Not Kurt Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end, but on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again. (Semi-AU Seblaine vid.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Begin Again (Taylor Swift Cover)" by Brett Young


End file.
